1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security seals for closures, especially the lids and doors of shipping containers, and relates more particularly to tamper-indicating security seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smuggling of drugs and other contraband has become a well-documented problem in the transportation industry. Smugglers work very hard to enter containers on cargo vessels, airplanes and the like to conceal contraband for transportation purposes. Aside from the social problems which such smuggling causes, transportation companies face large government-imposed fines, and possible confiscation of equipment, if contraband is found and no adequate explanation for the presence of the contraband can be presented.
Locks of many types have been designed for, or used in connection with, transportation containers. Smugglers are often expert, however, at breaking into such locks in a manner which will permit concealment of contraband and which will avoid detection. Similarly, security seals which intend to evidence tampering, and perform little function as a true lock, are often compromised by expert craftsmen who can break such seals and replace or repair the broken parts in a manner which will avoid detection. The seals are opened, the contraband is hidden, and the container is resealed in such a manner that visual observation will not readily reveal that the container has been opened.